Blueville
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Um vilarejo, uma moça grávida e um destino. AioliaXMarinXAfrodite. Universo Alternativo. Western.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya** não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada e por aí vai.

Essa é minha nova fanfiction longa. Vou postar uma vez ao mês (pretendo cumprir o prazo!). Contém yaoi óbvio e descarado (vocês vão entender o porquê no capítulo 1), apesar do triângulo amoroso principal ser hétero. Os casais yaois são: MiloXCamus (enfim, certo? xDD), IkkiXShakaXMu (triângulo amoroso o/) e KanonXShura (amo! Nonsense, mas enfim...)

O Prólogo é meio curto (é um prólogo, afinal), mas os próximos capítulos vão ser maiores! Aproveitem!

**Xxx XXX xxX**

O vento soprava e queimava, o sol escaldava. Garganta seca, boca rachada, poeira nos olhos. Fome. Ao fundo, ouvia-se o som de uma diligência vindo, bem longe. Parecia uma miragem. Foi ficando mais nítido, cada vez mais, naquela paisagem melancólica, seca, acidentada. Mas não era. Real.

- Ô, pá. – O homem, de cabelos escuros, feições fortes, parou os cavalos quando viu as duas figuras moribundas no chão – Quem é você? Precisa de ajuda?

- Sim, padre. Minha mulher está grávida, estamos há dias sem comer. – O padre observou bem o homem que jazia ali. Alto, corpo bem definido, de cabelos tão sujos que poderiam um dia ter sido loiros. Mas aqueles olhos verdes se destacavam no rosto mesmo em meio a tanta poeira. – Pode nos ajudar?

- Como ela está?

- Apenas dormindo. – O homem desconhecido desviou o rosto e olhou ternamente para a mulher em seu colo – Roubaram nossos cavalos há três dias, nos perdemos e não sabemos onde fica a próxima cidade.

- Coloque-a aí atrás. Venha aqui na frente comigo, os levarei até a próxima cidade.

Estavam já há duas horas andando, a largo passo, e nem a moça grávida dava sinais de acordar, nem a cidade dava sinais de aparecer. A cara sombria do padre talvez tenha assustado o rapaz, já que estavam em silêncio até agora.

- Você não me disse qual é sua graça. – O padre puxou assunto, temeroso sobre quem porventura estaria carregando consigo.

- Nem você a sua, padre. – Viu o padre rir com escárnio, gostosamente, e sentiu que deveria responder a pergunta feita – É Aiolia. O nome da minha mulher é Marin.

- Aiolia. Não é um nome comum por essas bandas.

- Não sou daqui, vim da Grécia. – Aiolia olhou para Marin, que dormia lá atrás, para então olhar para o céu que se punha – Sinto falta de lá.

- Você deve ter passado bons bocados para vir parar aqui neste inferno. – O padre olhou para o caminho ao pé de uma alta montanha nevada, apontando com o indicador – Está vendo aquela montanha ali? – Viu o aceno de afirmação do companheiro e continuou – Lá em cima tem uma cidade. Fui designado a ir lá e montar uma capela, para evangelização. Deus sabe que aquele lugar precisa. Não falta muito para chegarmos.

- A propósito, padre, não me disse seu nome.

- Você não me perguntou. – riu novamente com gosto – Meu nome é algo que não deve ser dito, rapaz. Mas me chamam de Máscara da Morte. Padre Máscara da Morte.

Aiolia fez um olhar de medo, não reconhecido pelo padre, que olhava a frente. Deus sabia que um padre tinha que fazer muito para receber essa alcunha.

- Imagino o que deve ter feito para receber esse apelido.

- Não imagine – Máscara agora tinha visto a expressão do outro, e como sempre acontecia, se divertia com isso – Faço questão de te contar. Na verdade, nem é algo tão impressionante assim. Acontece que, da paróquia de onde venho, muitas pessoas eram assassinadas, então toda vez que me viam celebrar alguma missa significava que alguém tinha morrido.

- Interessante. – A história talvez não tenha apaziguado o medo que Aiolia agora sentia, pois sua expressão não se suavizara. – Não é algo que envolva você matando alguém?

- Todos no mundo já cometeram pecados, filho. – estalou os lábios e olhou diretamente para os olhos verdes do companheiro – Os meus são um pouco mais curiosos.

Subiram a montanha, em silêncio. O vento uivava frio, dessa vez. O cenário começava a mudar, se tornando branco como a neve. O grego de vez em quando olhava para trás para ver como Marin estava, mantendo os olhos abertos com relação ao padre ao seu lado.

Quando a lua já estava alta, já devidamente agasalhados contra o frio, foi avistada uma pequena vila, em meio à neve e casas abandonadas. Tratava-se basicamente de duas ruas que, juntas, formavam uma cruz. Logo na entrada avistaram o hotel. Chegando na recepção, a viram vazia. Aiolia tratou de pegar Marin no colo e colocá-la em um sofá ali perto, enquanto Máscara da Morte batia freneticamente na campainha.

Alguns minutos se passaram até um homem alto, de longos cabelos loiros, feições másculas, entrar na recepção.

- Desculpe a demora, não é comum vir visitantes, eu estava no bar ali em frente, não os vi entrando. – Foi para trás do balcão e se apresentou – Meu nome é Saga.

- Sou Aiolia, prazer – deram as mãos – Gostaria de um quarto de casal para mim e minha esposa. – Quando Aiolia disse isso, Saga curiosamente procurou Marin pela sala, ao avistá-la deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Tinha tempo que uma dessas não aparecia por aqui. – Voltou sua atenção para os chaveiros na gaveta e entregou um ao rapaz – Primeira porta à sua esquerda, no terceiro andar.

Aiolia então subiu com Marin nos braços. Quando tinha certeza que já estava lá, Saga emendou assunto. – Se ele soubesse como funciona essa cidade não teria trago a moça para cá.

- Ele estava perdido no deserto com ela – Máscara da Morte acendeu um cigarro, tragou e continuou – Não tinha escolha.

- E você, padre, o que vai querer?

- Por hoje, um quarto. Mas quero saber onde posso ter uma boa refeição. Nem eu e nem o garoto comemos durante a noite toda, e a mulher não deu sinais de acordar durante a viagem, não deve acordar agora.

- O único lugar aqui é o bar ali em frente. – Saga jogou uma chave a para Máscara da Morte – O vilarejo é pequeno, então não temos muitas opções.

- Eu bem sei. – Disse enquanto atravessava a rua em direção ao bar – Caso contrário não teria sido mandado aqui, não é verdade?

**Xxx XXX xxX**

TchãnTchãn!

Espero que tenham gostado! Preciso saber como ficou, então me digam, ok?

Beijos mil, até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Passada cerca de meia hora após ter voltado com Máscara da Morte ao bar, Aiolia entrou. Causou curiosidade entre os presentes, como qualquer visitante que aparecia ali. Avistou o padre comendo e bebendo alguma coisa no balcão e sentou-se ao lado.

- O que vai querer, forasteiro? – Quem o atendeu foi um homem com mais de dois metros de altura, de certa forma gordo, com um avental cheio de gordura e cabelos castanhos igualmente oleosos.

- Cerveja. O que você tem para comer?

- Recomendo o filé da casa. – Se virou e serviu uma caneca de cerveja – Não é muito bom e nem muito macio, mas é o que temos hoje. A propósito, me chamo Aldebaran.

- Aiolia.

Esperou poucos minutos até Aldebaran chegar com um prato com um filé enorme em cima. Estava com fome, e não demorou a cortar o filé e saboreá-lo. Estava meio cru, carne de gosto e texturas fortes. Mas estava bom. Deu uma boa golada na cerveja.

- Você é o dono da moça que veio junto, não é? – O mais alto perguntou enquanto secava um copo – Não deve ter juízo para trazê-la até Blueville.

- Eu estava perdido na estrada, com fome e sede. Não tinha escolha. – Comeu e bebeu mais um pouco e continuou – Por que é tão estranho assim eu trazê-la?

- Você nunca esteve aqui, eu me lembraria – Completou o copo de Aiolia com cerveja – Esse é por conta da casa. E pelo visto também nunca ouviu falar daqui.

- Tem pouco tempo que moro aqui na região. – Bebeu toda a caneca em um gole só, enquanto Máscara da Morte observava a conversa que tinha com Aldebaran.

- Pretende ficar por muito tempo aqui? – Aldebaran indagou.

- Não, na verdade.

- Bem, vou te contar o que aconteceu com esse vilarejo então. – Completou novamente a caneca de Aiolia – Essa você vai pagar. – Secou as mãos no avental sujo – Há dez anos, uma gripe forte assolou a região. Pessoas de idade, crianças e mulheres, como sempre, ficaram mais alheios a doença. O fato é que, dizem que é por uma maldição, mas ouvi falar que é por que aqui é frio, famílias inteiras morreram, como as casas vazias podem comprovar. Das famílias que sobraram, apenas homens. A maioria aqui era adolescente quando isso ocorreu, por isso há tantos homens jovens aqui. Mas também temos casos de homes que eram casados e perderam a família inteira. Alguns se mudaram, e nós acabamos ficando.

- Então não há nenhuma mulher aqui? – Aiolia fez uma cara de espanto, enquanto Máscara da Morte ria, comendo seu próprio filé – Por que não se mudam daqui então?

- Garoto, deixar sua própria terra natal é difícil. – Olhou em volta do bar e apontou para os homens presentes – Ninguém aqui gostaria de deixar o lugar. É nossa cidade. É melhor arranjarmos prostitutas para saciarmos a deixar o lugar. Se bem que alguns aqui se aliviam de outra forma.

Tanto Aldebaran quanto Máscara da Morte riram, deixando Aiolia sem nada entender. Depois, o padre e o viajante comeram e beberam em silêncio. Quando terminaram, foram puxados pelo braço para a roda de amigos que estavam na mesa no centro do salão.

- Amigos, esse é Aiolia – Saga os apresentou aos três outros homens presentes – Aiolia, esses são Shura, Aiolos e meu irmão Kanon. – Pegou duas cadeiras e colocou em volta da mesa – Esse outro é Padre Máscara da Morte.

- O que um padre tem que fazer para receber esse nome? – Inquiriu Shura, bebendo uma dose de uísque e separando cartas para algum jogo.

- Acho que ouvi falar dele, amor. – O outro gêmeo, Kanon, expôs – É por causa dos enterros que ele fazia em Greenland.

- Isso.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los, mas vou me retirar agora. – Aiolia disse enquanto saia – Preciso muito de tomar um banho, além de não querer deixá-los mais pobres.

- Se for assim eu te acompanho, preciso te mostrar onde estão as coisas no hotel.

Assim, Saga e Aiolia atravessaram a rua em direção ao hotel, deixando os outros quatro homens jogando no bar.

O dia seguinte se mostrou tão frio como a noite passada. A cidade era visível agora, e na altura em que o quarto onde dormiram ficava dava para ver toda ela. Era realmente pequena. Enquanto Aiolia estava admirando a vista, ouviu Marin acordar e logo se dirigiu a ela.

- Marin, tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Marin viu o semblante preocupado do marido e se sentou – Onde estamos? Estou com fome.

- Estamos em um vilarejo chamado Blueville. – Abraçou a amada e continuou – Que bom que está bem, fiquei preocupado. Ontem um padre nos achou e nos trouxe para cá.

- Onde posso comer e beber alguma coisa?

Notando a expressão faminta dela, logo a levou para o bar em frente. Estava aberto, com cadeiras em cima das mesas, totalmente vazio. Foi em direção ao balcão de braços dados com Marin, sendo logo após atendidos por Aldebaran, que estava limpando o chão do salão.

- Então essa é a garota? – Disse com um sorriso no rosto – Me chamo Aldebaran, o que vão querer hoje?

- Tem algo além daquela carne de ontem?

- Aiolia, certo? – Esperou a confirmação do outro e continuou – Bem, acabou de chegar carne de carneiro fresca da criação de Milo e Camus. Afrodite deve chegar daqui a pouco com vegetais.

Nem bem disse isso, uma figura andrógena, de longos cabelos loiros ondulados, presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, entrou carregando uma cesta de vegetais.

- Falando no diabo...

- Aldebaran, a encomenda da semana – Deixou a cesta em cima do balcão e se virou para Aiolia e Marin, depois que Aldebaran tinha se retirado com a mesma – Sou Afrodite, prazer. Vocês devem ser Aiolia e Marin.

- Como sabe...? – Aiolia surpreendeu-se.

- As notícias correm por aqui. – Quando o Aldebaran voltou, pegou da mão dele algumas moedas e, retirando-se, disse – Bem, tenho que ir, até!

Afrodite corria sem parar, virando à esquerda na única encruzilhada da cidade. Entrou na construção do meio do lado esquerdo, onde lia-se "ARMARINHO". Lá dentro, encontrou dois homens, loiros de cabelos longos, atrás de um balcão. O de franja espessa lendo um livro e o outro, o que tinha pontinhos estranhos no lugar de sobrancelhas, martelando algum pedaço de metal.

- Shaka, Mú, vi a garota que chegou ontem – Afrodite chegou bufando, se dirigindo aos dois rapazes – Ela não é daqui. Tem os olhos puxados e é ruiva. Parece ser tintura.

- Você sabia que ela estaria lá, não é? – Shaka largou o livro em cima do balcão e o atravessou, ficando ao lado de Afrodite.

- Juro que foi apenas coincidência. – Estendeu as mãos no ar – De qualquer maneira, o padre disse que estava grávida, mas ela não aparentava tanto.

- Se for uma gravidez de pouco tempo não aparece mesmo, Afrodite.

- Sendo gravidez de pouco tempo ou não, Mú, – Respondeu olhando nos olhos verde esmeralda do rapaz – ela me pareceu bastante receptiva a outros tipos de carne, se me entende.

- Você não pensa em outra coisa, homem? – Shaka irritou-se e foi para os fundos da loja, deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

- Não esquenta não, Di. – Mú sorriu e continuou – Ele ainda fica irritado quando te vê com tantas moças.

- A culpa não é minha se sou belo. – Afrodite sorriu ironicamente – Além do mais, nunca me encostei a uma dama que não me desejasse.

- O problema é alguma que não lhe deseja, eu sei. Já ouvi seu discurso milhares de vezes.

- Sou capaz de te dizer, caro amigo, que aquela é velha de guerra. E me cobiça.

Ao pé da montanha, uma figura alta, morena, musculosa, de olhos azuis e olhos amendoados e uma cicatriz entre os mesmos seguia, caminho acima. Andava em um cavalo branco, chapéu de caubói, com poeira até na alma e no coração.

Continuava, olhos fixos no caminho, cavalo trotando. Seu estômago rugia de fome e a boca seca e escamosa. O vento graciosamente ficava mais quente. Aquele insuportável vento da madrugada era por demais frio, mesmo para as noites desérticas. Agora pela manhã as coisas haviam melhorado, mas aqui no alto da montanha em nada as coisas pareciam com o calor escaldante de lá de baixo

Chegando à cidade, que apenas ouviu falar, andou um pouco, procurando a casa de seus dois amigos. À certa altura, no cruzamento, seus olhos se encontraram com um par azul, emoldurados por longos cílios, uma boca vermelhinha carnuda e cabelos loiros e lisos.

- É um anjo...

**Xxx XXX xxX**

O capítulo saiu menor do que eu esperava. Bem menor, na verdade.

Mas... E daí? xDDDDDDD

Oh, não gosto muito de fazer isso não, mas... Me mandem reviews *-*? Autores precisam deles...


	3. Chapter 3

O homem de olhos amendoados olhou diretamente para o anjo à sua frente. Ficou um pouco embasbacado, temeroso que a figura pudesse ter ouvido o que dissera.

_Se eu não soubesse do que essa cidade se tratava diria que é uma mulher..._

- Com licença... – o homem disse, chamando a atenção de Shaka. – Aqui é Blueville?

- É sim. – Shaka respondeu com rispidez, abraçando o próprio corpo, examinando o do forasteiro de cima em baixo, não se preocupando em ser discreto – Quem é você e o que quer aqui?

- Sou Ikki, quero falar com Kanon e Shura.

- Te levo até lá.

O estranho desceu do cavalo, acalmando um pouco o animal, pegou-o pela rédea e foi andando lado a lado com Shaka

- Aqui tem algum lugar onde eu posso guardar meu cavalo?

Sem tirar os olhos daquele _mar de olhos azuis_ que o olhavam tão altivamente, Ikki perguntou quando chegaram ao cruzamento. O virginiano nem disse nada, apenas se virou para a esquerda, continuando a andar.

Quando Shaka passou em frente à loja que mantinha com Mu, acenou para ele ternamente, não sendo correspondido. O ariano sustentava um olhar duro e possessivo, observando a maneira que o estrangeiro olhava para seu "marido".

Ikki também cumprimentou o outro, recebendo uma ameaça de morte, um dedo indicador cortando o pescoço, como resposta. Apenas sorriu e fez uma arma de brinquedo com as mãos, "atirando" em Mu.

- Aqui é o estábulo. – disse Shaka, alheio ao que acontecia nas suas costas.

Chegando lá, foram recebidos por um homem um pouco alto e musculoso, de cabelos castanhos anelados e olhos esverdeados, que estava colocando feno para os escassos cavalos que estavam ali.

- Aiolos, esse homem quer uma vaga.

- Tem sempre uma vaga sobrando, Shaka – Aiolos respondeu com um sorriso, fechando-o imediatamente após ver a carranca nem tão usual do amigo. Tomou o cavalo das mãos de Ikki e se dirigiu ao mesmo – Onde você vai ficar? No hotel do Saga?

- Não, na casa do Kanon e do Shura.

- Ah, você é amigo deles – o sagitariano se distanciou, guardando o cavalo, sem parar de falar – Pretende ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

- Um bom tempo, para descansar um pouco.

- Então pode me pagar quando for.

Ikki riu, achando absurdo o que Aiolos acabara de falar. Olhou para Shaka, que estava na porta do estábulo, sério, e disse, se voltando para o dono do estabelecimento – Não tem medo de não receber?

- Na verdade não. Primeiro que seu cavalo só vai sair daqui se me pagar, segundo que, se você conseguir tirá-lo daqui sem eu ver meu dinheiro, eu arranco o que me deve dos seus dois amigos lá.

O japonês gargalhou com vontade com a simplicidade que o homem proferira aquelas palavras.

- Não quer saber onde aqueles dois moram? – Shaka interrompeu.

Os dois se despediram de Aiolos com acenos mudos, voltando a andar em silêncio pelas ruas de Blueville.

No caminho, não encontraram Mu na porta do armarinho. Não encontraram ninguém.

- Loiro, tem certeza que mora gente aqui?

- Não te dei liberdade para me chamar assim. – Shaka falou ríspido – Mas, respondendo sua pergunta, mora sim. Acontece que ninguém fica batendo perna pela cidade. Todos têm que trabalhar.

- Você estava batendo perna pela cidade quando te encontrei.

Shaka respondeu um "hmpf" e continuou andando. Logo chegaram até a casa destino do moreno, em frente à casa de Afrodite.

Marin saiu do bar, andando em direção a um grande estábulo que fechava a rua. Passou por uma casa vazia, já sem parte das telhas, da madeira que fazia a vez de parede e com as janelas e portas empenadas. Em contrapartida, ao lado da casa viu um lugar grande e protegido contra o frio que fazia, ao lado de um estábulo duas vezes maior que aquele que vira no final da rua da esquerda. Provavelmente era a tal estufa do homem que entrara entregando os legumes no bar.

Entrou pela porta pequena, vendo que lá a temperatura era sensivelmente mais quente. Viu o mesmo ser andrógeno colhendo algumas frutas e legumes e colocando em uma cesta. Chegou perto dele, sentindo seu perfume de rosas.

- Senhor Afrodite?

Afrodite se assustou, derrubando toda a cesta.

- Sou mesmo um desastrado.

- Desculpe, vou te ajudar a recolher.

Marin se abaixou para ajudar Afrodite a coletar o que havia caído, sorrindo quando seus olhos e suas mãos se encontraram.

- Marin, certo?

- Isso.

- Gostaria de jantar na minha casa hoje? – ela se fez de desentendida, desviando o olhar, ele percebeu e, mantendo o mesmo olhar de luxúria que ela, completou – Lógico que você poderia trazer seu marido para fazer parte da _refeição_.

- Fico agradecida, senhor Afrodite. – ela virou as costas e, saindo, completou – Apareço na sua casa pela noite.

- Estarei esperando – ele disse enquanto ela saía – E lá você pode me dizer o que viera fazer aqui.

- Com o maior prazer.

Quando Marin já estava saindo pela porta, parou de propósito, esperando o loiro falar-lhe.

- Moro na última casa da esquerda da rua da direita no sentido da entrada. Não tem como errar. Aqui é muito pequeno para se perder, afinal.

Quando o sol já estava abaixando, estavam quase todos os homens da vila em volta da casa abandonada que ficava entre o Hotel de Saga e a casa de Dohko, o ajudante do xerife da cidade, Shion, que também estava presente. Além dos moradores, também estavam ali o Padre e Aiolia.

- Padre, vai dar trabalho, hein! – Disse alegremente Misty, um rapaz loiro, de cabelos compridos e pouco anelados, dono do armazém de estocagem e irmão de Afrodite.

- Nem tanto, na verdade – o Padre observou a casa, a maior e em melhor estado de conservação entre as abandonadas. Era uma casa que um dia fora azul. Suas janelas eram brancas, todas consumidas pelo tempo. Tinha uma espaçosa varanda na frente, com algumas ripas e caibos¹ caindo aos pedaços e outras já quebradas. As janelas de madeira estavam empenadas e com buracos e o teto com algumas telhas faltando. – Com uma semana de trabalho a gente dá um jeito.

- O Senhor vai morar aí mesmo?

- Qual é o seu nome mesmo, filho? – Máscara se dirigiu ao rapaz de longos cabelos negros que lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- É Shiryu. Não moro aqui, só estou visitando meu tio. Faço medicina na capital.

- Shiryu, o senhor está no céu – apesar das palavras bondosas, a expressão dele era de pura ira – Não gosto que me chamem assim, certo?

O garoto desviou o olhar, com medo do padre.

O que acontecia na verdade é que o italiano nunca se acostumou a ser chamado de "senhor", "reverendo" e etc, mesmo tendo adquirido o _maldito_ costume de chamar **todo mundo** de "filho".

Ao longe, no meio da rua estreita, Aiolia apenas observava a aglomeração à sua frente.

- Onde será que ela está? – bateu o queixo de frio; não estava acostumado com tais baixas temperaturas.

- Ouvi dizer que ela foi visitar a criação de cavalos de Babel – Aiolia levou um susto ao ver o homem loiro de cabelos encaracolados ao seu lado. Milo deu um sorriso largo e continuou, sem esperar por resposta – Prazer, meu nome é Milo. Meus pais também eram da Grécia. Você é de lá, não?

- Sou sim. – meio a contragosto, o leonino respondeu.

- Aprendi a falar grego com eles, se você quiser.

Aiolia levantou uma sobrancelha em dúvida, sendo interpretada como um "sim" pelo escorpiano, que desatou a falar em grego.

- Sabe, acho que você não devia ficar deixando sua mulher andando por aí sozinha. – quando Milo viu o "esposo" ruivo olhando de soslaio em sua direção enquanto conversava com o novato, jogou um beijo no ar e continuou – O Afrodite já está de olho nela, fiquei sabendo, pela boca do Aiolos, que o Alberich já transou com ela hoje ainda pela manhã, que foi até o estábulo do Albie conversar sobre negócios e o topou lá com ela. Não duvido que seja o que ela está fazendo com Babel.

Aiolia não esboçou nenhuma reação maior do que se tivessem contando que ia fazer sol no dia seguinte.

- Não vai falar nada?

- Na verdade não – o grego olhou no fundo dos olhos do outro – Ela não é minha mulher. A achei pelo caminho, perdida. Ela foi abandonada pelo cafetão que a servia por que engravidou.

- Então ela nem o bebê são seus?

- Não a conheço a mais de uma semana. – suspirou fundo e prosseguiu – Disse aquilo para conseguir um pouco mais de respeito em White Valley. Acabou que quando chegamos aqui mantivemos a mentira. Eu não contava que ela fosse se engraçar com os homens daqui. Mas é puta mesmo.

- Agora eu entendo sua despreocupação...

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pois faça, Aiolia.

- Como vocês conseguem sobreviver sendo tão isolados e sem mulheres?

O escorpiano riu com gosto e respondeu – Aqui não é tão isolado assim. A cada quinze dias, às vezes menos, passa uma comitiva aqui. Comerciantes e tal. Já que de Green Land até White Valley se leva uma semana a cavalo, mesmo viajantes sozinhos sempre acabam parando aqui. Nem é um desvio tão grande. Muitos também passam aqui por conta da estufa de Afrodite, que faz milagre nessas terras geladas e inférteis, por conta dos cavalos de Alberich e Babel e dos meus carneiros e de Camus. Isso acaba movimentando tudo por aqui, sabe?

- E no meio disso vem as prostitutas?

- Aparecem bastante, viu? Se bem que tem cerca de dois meses que não aparecia uma.

- E as mulheres casadas, donzelas...?

- Nós as respeitamos, se é isso que quer saber. – o morador viu o marido o chamando para voltar ao trabalho e se despediu de Aiolia – Bem, nos vemos por aí, certo?

Nem chegada a noite, toda Blueville teria um novo assunto para comentar; ela era mesmo uma puta.

**Xxx XXX xxX**

¹ É "caibo" no sentido de "toco", "pedaço de madeira". É usado também para sustentar telhados, paredes e por aí vai. *medo extremo de acharem que conjuguei o verbo errado*

Oi pessoas o/

O final do capítulo ficou meio explicativo, por eu acho que é necessário mesmo, para vocês entenderem a economia do local. Eu ainda estou em dúvida de coloco o Aiolia fazer um quarteto amoroso com o Muzinho e complicar ainda mais as coisas, o que acham?

Votem! O que vocês acham melhor? Um hentai da MarinXAfrodite, MarinXMisty, MarinXBabel, MarinXAlberich, MarinXAldebaran ou MarinXAiolia (sim, ela vai transar com todos eles!) ou um lemon IkkiXShaka, ShakaXMu, MiloXCamus, KanonXShura?

Uma opção só, hein?

Não que vá aparecer logo, é que eu estou precisando de prática com lemon -.-

Beijos e façam uma autora feliz mandando reviews! Tô carente :'(


	4. Chapter 4

Fim de tarde, Aiolia se encontrava no quarto que estava hospedado no hotel, arrumando as malas para partir no dia seguinte, quando Marin entrou pela porta e se sentou na cama, indo trocar de roupas.

- O dia de hoje foi cansativo – ela disse tirando o vestido – Tem tantas coisas para visitar por aqui...

Aiolia riu cinicamente, não se dando o trabalho de dizer alguma coisa. Ela percebeu e franziu as sobrancelhas, com raiva.

- O que foi, Aiolia? – a ruiva perguntou com raiva, vestida apenas com as botas – Pelo que eu saiba era tudo só um acordo, nunca fui sua esposa de verdade.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e falou – Você poderia ao menos se controlar. Eu estou ficando com a fama de corno manso por aqui.

- Quando eu subia, o Saga me perguntou se o que Milo andava espalhando era verdade – ela vestiu seu melhor vestido rapidamente, se dirigindo à porta e disse, enquanto saia – Isso não deve mais ser problema seu.

Marin foi andando em direção à casa de Afrodite, acatando o convite que ele lhe fez. Tinha achado o loiro lindo e não descartaria essa oportunidade nunca.

Chegando ao local que ele havia lhe indicado, viu uma casa impecavelmente bem arrumada e o dono esperando na porta.

- Achei que não viria. – Afrodite se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado e foi recepcionar a mulher – Principalmente depois do que andam falando. Você poderia se sentir ofendida.

- Não tem porque eu me sentir ofendida com o que é verdade, Afrodite.

- Certo. – ele pegou a mão dela e caminhou para dentro – Vem, entre, aqui fora está meio frio.

Ela o acompanhou até a cozinha, encontrando uma mesa muito bem arrumada esperando. Havia dois pratos e o anfitrião logo tratou de justificar. – Eu não esperava realmente que seu "marido" viesse, sabe?

Ela riu de lado e respondeu – Sei como é.

- Sente-se.

Ambos se sentaram e comeram em silêncio. Ambos não tinham pressa para começar logo e era preciso energia para a noite, que prometia ser quente.

Afrodite estava sentado na própria cama, observando a mulher que se despia sensualmente à sua frente. Ela retirou as botas e as meias primeiro, para depois começar a brincar levantando a barra da saia. Ela colocou os pés nus por entre as pernas de Afrodite, massageando o membro avantajado. Quando ela se deu conta disso, sorriu.

- Você tem bons centímetros de diversão, hein?

Ela desabotoou o espartilho, sem mudar de posição, para depois se sentar no colo do companheiro, ainda vestida.

Marin agarrou a cintura do homem com as pernas, sendo abraçada pelo mesmo. Ela se desviou do abraço, se interessando em desabotoar as calças que ele vestia. Ela abaixou as calças apenas um pouco, para ter acesso às partes íntimas do homem. Segurou o membro com as mãos, massageando, se divertindo com as expressões de prazer que retirava do rosto de boneca de Afrodite.

Ela escorregou pelas pernas dele, parando nos pés masculinos. Levou a boca no membro, embocando-o completamente. Logo ela começou a fazer movimentos de ida e volta, até que o sentiu ereto na garganta.

Então ela parou. Diante do olhar de desolação que ele fez em meio a tantos gemidos, Marin tratou de se explicar.

- Não é aqui que eu quero.

A japonesa de levantou, sentando no colo dele com força, introduzindo todo o membro em sua entrada.

Ambos começaram então a gemer alto e a "cavalgar", até que ele chegou ao ápice dentro dela.

Ela sorriu, não satisfeita.

Ele sorriu de volta e ambos recomeçaram a brincadeira.

Na casa em frente, três homens estavam sentados no sofá da entrada e conversavam.

- Shura, quem é aquele homem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis?

Shura riu ante a pergunta do convidado – Ikki, o que mais se tem em Blueville são homens de cabelos longos e loiros e olhos azuis.

- Você quer dizer o que te trouxe aqui, não? – Kanon perguntou – Se for, é o Shaka.

- É, deve ser. – Ikki deu de ombros – Acho que o cara do estábulo disse que era esse.

- Por quê? O que você quer com o Shaka, Ikki? – Shura curvou as sobrancelhas negras, olhando desconfiado para o amigo – O Shaka mora com o Mu, sabe?

- Então o nome daquele cara é Mu... – o japonês sorriu divertido – Vai ser bom conquistar aquele loiro.

- Ikki, o Mu é muito perigoso, apesar de não parecer.

- Quem disse que eu me importo, Kanon? – Ikki se levantou – Nós vivemos de matar homens e pegar recompensas. Então eu vou matar o Mu e ter o Shaka como uma recompensa pessoal.

Dizendo isso, Ikki saiu, deixando os dois anfitriões.

- Shura, o Afrodite está tendo uma noite bem animada – Kanon sorriu pevertido. A noite prometia.

Aiolia atravessava a rua, em direção ao bar de Aldebaran. O dono acenou para o forasteiro, que pediu uma caneca de cerveja com um gesto. Tratou logo de se sentar em uma mesa, ao lado do padre e mais duas pessoas que ele desconhecia.

- Aiolia! – Máscara da Morte disse em meio a um gole de _chopp_ – Bem que eu tinha estranhado os boatos sobre sua _esposa_.

- Podem falar dela à vontade – o loiro disse, se acomodando – Não tenho nada com ela.

- Sou Mu e esse é Shaka, prazer.

Mu foi possessivo, colocando o braço no ombro do companheiro, que rejeitou na hora. Aiolia percebeu e fez sinal de dúvida com as sobrancelhas, recebendo um _"deixa para lá"_ quase inaudível por parte do padre.

Aiolia nem teve tempo de responder. A porta abriu bruscamente, chamando a atenção das poucas pessoas que estavam no bar. Ikki entrou, olhando para Shaka e recebendo um olhar duro por parte de Mu, agarrando Shaka possessivamente.

Ikki apenas levantou um pouco o colete, revelando a pistola.

Ele pegou uma cadeira na mesa mais próxima onde os outros estavam, se sentando entre Shaka e Máscara da Morte.

Máscara sorriu enquanto sorvia mais da bebida. Mu franziu os pontinhos e Shaka olhou com asco para Ikki. O único que parecia não perceber era Aiolia.

- Você é daqui?

- Não – Ikki respondeu a Aiolia – Estou visitando uns amigos.

Ao falar isso, Ikki abraçou Shaka pela cintura. O loiro retirou a mão do moreno antes que Mu pudesse ver, mas já era tarde demais. Mu se levantou da cadeira, a derrubando, para em seguida socar o rosto de Ikki, o jogando longe.

Shaka se afastou assustado. Aiolia se levantou, pronto para apartar a briga. O padre continuou bebendo e Aldebaran tratou logo de ir buscar o Xerife Shion.

Ikki se ergueu, secando o sangue fresco da boca. Pôs a mão no coldre, mudando de idéia logo após.

- Não vou acabar com a sua raça desse jeito, Vaquinha.

Ikki deu dois passos e logo estava em cima de Mu, socando o rosto do mesmo. Mu rodou o corpo e logo estava em cima de Ikki, ambos trocando socos.

Ao longe, o xerife chegava junto a Aldebaran para apartar a briga.

Aldebaran retirou Mu de cima de Ikki e Shion segurou o japonês.

- EU MATO VOCÊ, FILHO DA PUTA!

Ikki se desvencilhou de Shion, ainda calmo. Mu se debatia nos braços de Aldebaran.

- ME SOLTA, ALDEBARAN! EU VOU MATAR ESSE FILHO DA PUTA!

Shaka rolou os olhos, decepcionado com Mu, voltando para casa. Ao ver a cara de Shaka, Mu ficou ainda mais irritado. Ikki apenas ria, um pouco afastado.

- APROVEITA E CONTINUA RINDO, DESGRAÇADO! NÃO VÃO SOBRAR MUITOS DENTES NA SUA BOCA!

Shion então perdeu a paciência com o filho e, sem dizer nada, o puxou pelo braço, arrastando-o em direção à delegacia.

Quando o xerife o apertou pelo pulso e começou a puxar, Mu logo se acalmou.

- E você vem comigo, forasteiro.

Ikki bem sabia que ele que deveria acompanhar Shion quando este o chamou, só não sabia que era para passar a noite na cadeia.

Sua primeira noite na _maravilhosa_ Blueville seria no _melhor_ quarto de hotel da cidadela.

Estava sentado na cama rústica, em uma cela pequena, com apenas uma pia, um sanitário e a cama. Não havia paredes, apenas grades formando uma gaiola, dentro do grande salão da delegacia. À sua frente, Mu estava deitado na cama, em uma cela idêntica.

Sentado na cadeira, vigiando a porta, estava Dohko. Não que ele estivesse prestando muita atenção; nenhum dos dois ali cogitariam a hipótese de fugir.

- Seu nome é Mu, não é?

Mu não respondeu, continuou olhando para o teto.

- Você tem bom gosto, aquele Shaka é um bom pedaço de carne.

- Você puxou papo para me irritar ainda mais?

- Só estou elogiando.

- Não elogie.

Ikki se deitou na cama, preparando para dormir. Antes de pegar no sono, se deu ao luxo de provocar Mu novamente.

- Só para constar, Mu, o Shaka vai ser **meu**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O hentai ficou horrível. Eu me comprometo a _nunca mais_ fazer um hentai. Principalmente um que envolva o Afrodite. Eu demorei o capítulo por que estava por demais difícil fazer esse hentai. Tem muita cara de Yuri .! Ficou entalado na minha garganta (e nos meus dedos)! Isso foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer, então me perdoem mesmo, viu?

Mudando de assunto, achei esse capítulo meio ruinzinho, mas acho que é por que eu digitei ele meio na pressa e na insegurança do hentai -.-

Espero que vocês não estejam pensando o mesmo que eu do capítulo, por que eu me esforcei para caramba :D

Beijos mil, obrigada a todos que lêem!


	5. Chapter 5

Shaka ainda não acreditava que Mu tinha se envolvido em uma briga idiota por ciúmes e muito menos que Shion tenha prendido o próprio filho por uma besteira dessas. O mais provável é que fosse vontade de prender alguém depois de longos seis meses sem que ninguém passasse a noite na delegacia do vilarejo.

O loiro saía de casa e se dirigia até a delegacia, em frente ao prédio onde morava com Mu e mantinha o armarinho. Dohko estava sentado na porta, resolvendo palavras cruzadas e com uma caneca em mãos, enquanto Ikki estava deitado na cela, com o rosto inchado. Mu estava fora de sua visão, mas pelo horário já devia estar acordado e louco para sair daquele cubículo. Mal entrou e Dohko já levantou, largando o papel e o lápis, sorrindo meio bêbado.

- Pode conversar com o Mu, Shaka. Vou aproveitar e chamar o Shion para soltar os dois encrenqueiros.

- Obrigado, Dohko.

Dando alguns passos já foi possível para Shaka ver Mu irritado, deitado na cama com as pernas cruzadas apoiadas na parede. O loiro se dirigiu até a porta da cela, olhando bem para o amante.

- Pensou bem no que fez ontem, Mu?

- Não fiz nada de errado ontem e você sabe muito bem disso, Shaka.

Ao dizer isso, o ariano olhou para o rosto de Shaka, revelando o lábio inferior cortado e inchado. Se sentou na cama da cela, olhando aborrecido.

- A culpa foi de quem então, Mu?

- QUER MESMO QUE EU RESPONDA, SHAKA?

- Abaixe esse tom de voz, não te dou liberdade e nem motivo para isso.

Mu tinha medo de Shaka, principalmente quando este usava o tom ameaçador, penetrante e desconfortante que estava usando agora, mas isso não significava que ia abaixar o tom de voz só por que Shaka havia pedido, sobretudo por que nunca estivera tão nervoso.

- VAI TE CATAR, SHAKA! APOSTO QUE VOCÊ JÁ TINHA UM CASO COM ESSE DAÍ – Mu continuou gritando, apontando para Ikki, que só observava tudo, risonho. Shaka parecia cada vez mais possesso.

- Sabe, seria bom se vocês se lembrassem que eu estou aqui – Ikki continuou relaxando na cama, provocando o outro – E, Vaquinha, eu tenho nome. Ikki.

O comentário do moreno e ser chamado tão cinicamente de Vaquinha fizeram Mu voar nas grades, chutá-las em uma tentativa vã de quebrar as barras de ferro. Shaka agradeceu por Mu estar preso, já que, se o conhecia, seria bem capaz de matar Ikki se assim lhe fosse permitido. O ariano só se acalmou quando seu pai entrou na delegacia, com as chaves das celas em mãos.

- Bom dia, Shion.

- Bom dia, Shaka.

Shaka ficou aliviado quando Shion entrou, já que era o único que conseguia controlar e acalmar Mu. Shion parecia totalmente decepcionado com o filho; ele não esperava que chegaria um dia que tivesse que colocar Mu em uma cela, mesmo que por um motivo tão torpe.

A primeira cela que Shion se dirigiu foi a de Ikki. quando percebeu isso, Mu ficou boquiaberto e ameaçou reclamar, mas suas palavras morreram ao receber o olhar de fúria do pai em sua direção.

- Seu nome é Ikki, não é?

- Sim senhor.

- Procure não arranjar mais confusões por aqui, certo?

Ikki não respondeu à última questão de Shion, apenas se dirigiu a Shaka, alheio àquilo tudo, apenas esperando para que Mu fosse solto, em um canto do corredor. O leonino olhou no fundo dos olhos de Mu, ainda preso, como que em um desafio. Se aproximou de Shaka, que se afastou até bater as costas no fim do corredor, sem saída. Conforme Shaka foi se afastando, Ikki foi se aproximando no mesmo passo, até estar a centímetros de distância do loiro.

Antes que Shaka pudesse reagir, Ikki colou seus lábios no dele. Não era um beijo selvagem, pelo contrário. Era um beijo calmo, apaixonado e cheio de carinho. Parecia que a alma de Ikki estava encontrando a sua, não um simples toque superficial.

Shaka não pôde evitar corresponder ao beijo, desde o primeiro momento, e em ocasião nenhuma pensou em afastar o moreno. Sabia que Mu ficaria uma fera e, mesmo que fosse um beijo, para o companheiro era mais que uma traição. Mas era mais forte que ele. Shaka simplesmente não podia negar aquele beijo. Por outro lado, Ikki se deliciava com os lábios macios e delicados de Shaka e se espantou ao ver que o outro correspondera.

O beijo só parou quando Mu saiu do estado de catarse e começou a gritar e balançar as grades, já que Shion ainda não o tinha soltado.

- FILHO DA PUTA! EU VOU TE MATAR!

Ikki se afastou de Shaka, com um sorriso maroto no rosto e olhou para o rosto de Mu, que estava em cólera e ainda gritava impropérios e balançava a grade.

- Eu te disse que ele ia ser meu, Mu.

O comentário de Ikki talvez não irritaria mais Mu se Shaka continuasse com a mesma expressão de donzela apaixonada desde o fim do beijo. Mais que o moreno, ver que Shaka de fato gostou e correspondeu o beijo fez Mu ficar ainda mais irritado.

As coisas poderiam ficar assim por um tempo, se não fosse Shion tomar partido.

- Ikki, saia daqui, certo?

Ikki não pensou duas vezes e obedeceu Shion, não sem antes provocar Mu ao mandar um beijinho no ar para Shaka.

Depois que Ikki saiu, Mu se acalmou e Shion abriu a cela do filho sem dizer nada., saindo em seguida, deixando Mu e Shaka sozinhos na delegacia.

- Desde quando você está me traindo, Shaka.

Shaka suspirou profundamente, demorando a responder.

- Nunca te traí, Mu.

- O que foi esse beijo então, Shaka?

- Foi só um beijo, não passou disto.

Dito, Shaka saiu da delegacia em passos largos, não enganando Mu com a resposta e muito menos a ele mesmo.

Um tempo depois, no meio da manhã, o sol entrava preguiçosamente no quarto, iluminando o ambiente com seu brilho leitoso e frio. Aiolia abriu os olhos, incomodado com a luz que batia diretamente no seu rosto. Se descobriu, se revelando apenas de ceroulas e olhou para o lado, para ver se a _esposa_ estava lá.

Marin ainda dormia pesadamente ao lado, com a barriga de quatro meses aparecendo, agora que ela estava apenas com as vestes de baixo e por ter sido descoberta pelo _marido_. O cabelo ruivo tingido da moça esparramava pelo travesseiro de uma cor que um dia foi branco.

Aiolia suspirou, ao olhar para a moça. Não podia negar que gostava dela e da companhia dela. Mentir para si mesmo não era uma opção. Mas estava longe de amá-la; não que fosse impossível amar uma moça com tal _difícil vida fácil¹_, longe disso.

É apenas difícil amar uma pessoa quando a mesma nega ser amada.

Marin tremeu de frio na cama, enquanto Aiolia vestia suas roupas. Antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela acordou e se sentou, pegando a coberta do chão e cobrindo até o busto.

- Aonde vai? – a ruiva perguntou meio sonolenta, inocentemente. – Vai sair?

- Para Greenland. Tenho umas moedas aqui e vou pagar a estadia a Saga e ver se consigo comprar um cavalo.

- Acho que vou ficar.

Mesmo que Aiolia gostasse de ficar com a garota e realmente apreciasse sua companhia, não ia insistir para que Marin viesse junto, mesmo que fosse o que mais queria. Ela não era sua esposa, sua namorada ou o que valha, afinal de contas.

- Como vai pagar suas contas, Marin?

A moça sorriu de maneira indecente, antes de responder.

- Sempre carrego meus instrumentos de trabalho, Aiolia.

Ao ouvir o que a garota disse, Aiolia deu as costas e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadarias e encontrou Saga ainda sonolento na portaria.

- Quanto fica a minha estadia, Saga?

Saga respondeu com um sorriso enviesado.

- Três moedas de ouro.

- Isso é um roubo.

Saga continuou a sorrir, sem dizer nada, enquanto Aiolia tirava as moedas do bolso, em meio à outras. Colocou-as no balcão e falou com Saga novamente.

- Onde eu consigo comprar um cavalo?

- No estábulo no fim da rua da esquerda. Aiolos já deve estar lá.

Aiolia saiu do hotel, carregando as poucas coisas que tinha. Seguiu as instruções de Saga e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar o padre lá conversando com um homem que dava comida aos cavalos, que supôs ser Aiolos.

- Por aqui, forasteiro? – Aiolos perguntou a Aiolia, se virando para vê-lo melhor.

- A sua benção, Padre.

- Deus te abençoe, meu filho.

- Aiolos, eu gostaria de comprar um cavalo, o mais barato que você tiver.

- Já pensa em sair de Blueville?

Aiolia concordou com a cabeça, sob o olhar inquisidor de Máscara da Morte e Aiolos.

Aiolia acabou comprando um cavalo magro, mas que Aiolos disse que era bem forte e agüentava o tranco. Não tinha pago muito nele e na verdade nem o teria comprado se não fosse quase suicídio ir à pé até Greenland. Também tinha comprado mantimentos para a viagem no armarinho, que estava sendo vigiado por Afrodite para Shaka e Mu, os donos. No momento ele andava pela rua principal ao lado do padre, já na saída da vila. O reverendo tinha feito questão de trocar umas palavras consigo, antes que partisse, e foi o próprio reverendo quem puxou o papo, quando tinham começado a descer a ladeira.

- Vai deixar sua mulher e seu filho aqui sozinhos?

- Padre, ela não é minha esposa e o filho não é meu, você sabe disso.

Os dois pararam, no meio da estrada precária e com o vento frio cortando os rostos. Aiolia ainda segurava o cavalo pela cela, sem montar, e Máscara estava esquentando as mãos dentro da batina.

- Ela pode não ser sua esposa aos olhos de Deus e nem na lei dos homens, mas no seu coração ela já o é. E, mesmo que aquele bebê não seja seu filho de sangue, foi você quem o protegeu nesses últimos tempos, não foi?

- Não se casa sozinho, padre.

Dizendo isso, Aiolia montou no cavalo e começou a descer, com o cavalo em marcha.

De cima, o padre riu. Não adiantava mentir para si mesmo.

-.-.-.-.-

¹ Não me lembro quem usa essa expressão. Se alguém souber, me avisa?  
Oi povo!  
Desculpem pela demora, ta? Sério mesmo, amo escrever essa fic, mas ela me dá um trabalho... E, logo, logo, vamos ter passagem de tempo. Quase certeza que será no próximo ;D  
Muito obrigada por todo o carinho de vocês, viu? Saber que tem alguém por aí que aprecia aquilo que a gente escreve acalenta o coração de escritoras inseguras.  
Agradecimentos especiais à Sion Neblina, que fez niver esses dias (há uns dez dias, na verdade xDDD) e acompanha essa fic religiosamente e fica me energizando positivamente em prol do bom andamento dos capítulos.  
Beijos e até o próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

Demorei, não? Mas chega de falar de mim e vamos à fic!

-.-.-

Quando Ikki saíra da delegacia, Shion abriu a cela em que Mu se encontrava. Ali existia um silêncio pesado; todas as três pessoas ali presentes sabiam que as próximas horas, na melhor das hipóteses, seriam penosas: Mu era como uma brisa: calmo, pacífico e aconchegante, mas que pode um dia vir a ser um furacão.

Depois de livre, Mu olhou de soslaio para Shaka, para que esse o acompanhasse. Shion apenas suspirou, dando passagem aos dois. Os amantes viraram à esquerda e subiram as escadarias que ficavam logo na esquina, em cima do armarinho que mantinham. A curta caminhada foi quase fúnebre, ambos com o semblante carregado. Finda as escadas, adentraram a casa confortável que mantinham: tudo meticulosamente detalhado e trabalhado para que fosse de acordo com os dois.

E foi só ao fechar a porta que Mu dirigiu a palavra à Shaka, em um tom perigosamente calmo.

- Entendo que você não queira contar para mim perto de meu pai. – Mu se sentou no sofá de madeira e almofadas vermelhas, estalando os dedos nervosamente – Mas agora quero a verdade. Desde quando você me trai?

Shaka fechou os olhos, contando até dez antes de responder. – Nunc... – O indiano não teve a oportunidade de terminar. Mu levantou a voz ao perceber a resposta que receberia.

- **Não me diga que nunca me traiu!**

- Eu nunca te traí!

O tom de Shaka não tinha nada de ameaçador, ao contrário do de Mu. Era um tom de voz contido, certo do que respondia e no limite da paciência.

- O que foi aquele beijo então, Shaka? Por que você correspondeu? Eu vi! Por que então aquela desgraça encasquetou com você? Coincidência? Você vai me dizer que você não tem culpa de nada? A culpa não é sua? Você nem deu espaço para que ele se aproximasse dessa maneira?

Shaka não era uma pessoa que ficava ouvindo despropósitos, mesmo que não tivesse palavras à altura para responder. Então, como não tinha defesa, – tinha gostado do beijo que tinha dado com Ikki e não podia garantir que pudesse, mesmo que inconscientemente, dado um espaço que Ikki pudesse traduzir, de alguma forma, como _sedução_. Mu estava certo na argumentação, de uma forma ou de outra – teria que atacar.

- Talvez eu tenha dado espaço para que ele se aproximasse, Mu. Mas aí a culpa seria sua. – Ante a expressão de incredulidade do outro, Shaka sorriu vitorioso e continuou – Sua por que se eu procuro um homem fora de casa, um homem que não é você, é por que você não me satisfaz.

O que era mentira. Shaka não tinha motivos para procurar outro homem além de Mu. O ariano era um homem companheiro, amoroso, paciente e bondoso, fora outros atributos. Um homem cujo único defeito era exagerar _quando_ perdia a paciência.

Mu ficou possesso com tal declaração. Sabia que era mentira, até por que Shaka era quem deixava a desejar, com as manias budistas celibatárias que ele exibia toda vez que se sentia culpado por ter abandonado a família para morar com Mu em Blueville.

- Isso é mentira, Shaka. Uma mentira deslavada.

Mu, resgatando toda a racionalidade que ainda lhe restava, entrou no quarto que dividia com Shaka, trancando-o, na esperança que ficar sozinho um pouco e ter umas boas horas de sono lhe recuperassem a paciência e o juízo do indiano.

O sol estava alto e a temperatura um pouco mais agradável. Mu saiu do quarto, depois de boas horas de sono, esperando que Shaka se retratasse, pedisse desculpas. Agora, mais calmo, estava disposto a perdoar e até esquecer, caso o indiano não tocasse mais no assunto e não se encontrasse mais com o tal de Ikki na pequena Blueville.

Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, quando saiu do quarto e voltou para a sala, encontrou Shaka sentado no mesmo lugar que sentara mais cedo, no sofá de madeira e almofadas vermelhas. Ele estava com uma xícara de chá nas mãos e a bebericava. O indiano olhou nos olhos de Mu – agora no tom doce e pacífico que ostentava normalmente – com o mesmo olhar duro que mantinha desde a noite passada.

- Podemos continuar nossa conversa agora?

- Não temos mais nada o que conversar. – Mu revidou, ficando de frente ao outro – É só você pedir desculpas que está tudo resolvido.

Shaka riu com escárnio; ele não era homem de pedir desculpas, estando certo ou errado.

- Não vou pedir desculpas, Mu.

- Então temos um problema.

- Será que você não entende que foi só um beijo? – Shaka alterou a voz – Não tem o que pedir desculpas! Você é que se descontrolou e saiu na briga no meio do bar!

Mu respondeu no mesmo tom – Ele estava te cortejando abertamente, mesmo depois de saber que você tinha compromisso! É culpa minha se eu cuido do que é meu?

- Você fala como se eu fosse sua propriedade, Mu, e eu não pertenço a ninguém além de mim mesmo.

- Certo, Shaka. Você é só seu.

Afrodite estava sentado em uma cadeira na calçada, observando a neve cair. Tinha passado o dia vigiando o armarinho, como um favor para Shaka e Mu e esperava uma compensação depois. Quando levava a caneca de chocolate quente à boca, viu algo caindo do céu, direto na estrada, e logo após passos urgentes descendo as escadarias que dava para a casa dos donos do estabelecimento.

O pisciano andou poucos passos até o objeto que caíra, se arrependendo ao ver que era um corpo; o corpo de um homem adulto, com um faca encravada no peito e o olhar azul esbugalhado, como se não acreditasse nos últimos instantes que tivera em vida.

Shaka estava lá, no chão, morto.

Instantes depois Mu apareceu, com tom urgente, rosto vermelho, roupas rasgadas e um corte profundo na mão, que coloria de vermelho a alva neve.

- Afrodite... O Shaka... Ele tentou me atacar, ele... Eu não pude fazer nada, eu...

Mu se direcionou até Shaka, como um fantasma. Se abaixou na direção do ferimento e de lá retirou a faca. Em volta, os poucos moradores de Blueville começavam a se juntar e, entre eles, o motivo da discórdia.

Ikki ouviu uma movimentação além da normal em Blueville. Olhou pela janela do quarto que estava e viu os moradores indo até onde ficava o armarinho do loiro que tinha provocado pela manhã, quase no centro da cidade. Shura e Kanon já estavam lá, assim como o padre, a prostituta grávida e todos os outros moradores.

Quando chegou lá, viu uma cena bizarra. O corpo de Shaka morto, ensangüentado, com a neve o cobrindo como um manto e o pôr-do-sol como plano de fundo; Mu com a mão sangrando, com uma faca na mão e o olhar perdido e os outros moradores horrorizados com a morte de Shaka, divididos entre acreditar na versão de Mu que tudo foi um acidente ou duvidar da veracidade dos fatos.

Ikki não teve tempo de se questionar qual versão era verdadeira – a de assassinato ou a de fatalidade -. Assim que passava, era lhe dada passagem, até que ficou perto do corpo de Shaka, em frente à Mu. O ariano segurou firme a faca, olhou nos olhos de Ikki e proferiu as últimas palavras:

- Ele não foi seu, Ikki, e nunca foi de ninguém.

Em um golpe repentino, sem dar a ninguém tempo de reação, Mu pegou a faca e cortou o próprio pescoço. Caiu imediatamente, com a boca sangrando, o corte jorrando sangue e o corpo tremendo, convulsionando.

O tempo estava se arrastando e ninguém parecia respirar.

E o corpo de Mu parou, sem vida.

_No dia seguinte, pela manhã..._

Ninguém acreditava que uma tragédia como aquela havia acontecido na pacata Blueville; Shaka e Mu eram um casal pacífico e nunca haviam brigado, então não era imaginável que uma briga ocasionasse a morte dos dois, seja lá quem matou quem. Agora, toda a cidadela se reunia em volta dos caixões simples de madeira onde os corpos dos finados descansariam eternamente.

O velório acontecia no saguão do hotel de Saga, já que a pequena igreja de Máscara da Morte ainda não tinha condições de receber algum evento, mesmo que uma missa fúnebre.

Ikki estava sentado em uma poltrona velha e malcheirosa, em um canto mal iluminado da clara recepção. Ouvia o sermão do Padre sem dar muita atenção, imaginando que o mesmo já proferira aquelas palavras vazias – _Shaka e Mu eram pessoas cuja falta será inestimável para todos nós, se completavam e se amavam verdadeiramente, mesmo que algumas pessoas não fossem capazes de entender, e tal amor era tão grande que atravessariam abismos um pelo outro... _– milhares de vezes.

Ninguém tocava no assunto de Mu porventura ter assassinado Shaka. Era melhor matar esse assunto, como se mata uma vaca doente em meio ao rebanho. Saber da verdade não ia trazê-los de volta e nem acalentar o coração de ninguém.

Ikki, mesmo que preso em seus devaneios, percebia que Shion estava inconsolável. Soube que a única pessoa da família do xerife que sobreviveu à peste que assolou Blueville anos atrás foi Mu, e perdê-lo agora, por um motivo torpe, só aumentava a dor.

O japonês assistiu a todo o velório e o funeral – ambos estavam sendo enterrados no vasto cemitério do vilarejo, lado a lado – calado e distante. Sentia que carregaria toda a culpa pela morte dos dois pelos dias que ainda viveria.

- Isso é estranho...

- O quê? – perguntou Aldebaran, que estava em pé ao lado de Ikki.

- Já matei tantos homens, por diversos motivos. – Ikki levantou o olhar aos céus e continuou – Mas não fui eu quem matou Shaka ou Mu e sinto mais remorso do que achava que seria capaz de sentir.

- Sabe... Seu nome é Ikki, certo? – vendo a confirmação do outro, Aldebaran continuou – talvez, só talvez, você realmente gostava do Shaka.

-O conheci por pouco tempo e, além do mais, ele está morto, não está?

- É, ele morreu. Mas o que quer que você sentiu ou ainda sente por ele não. Outras pessoas já cortejaram Shaka antes e Mu não reagiu da maneira que reagiu com você. Acho que meu amigo sentiu que perderia Shaka para você e a dor de ver Shaka deixá-lo partir com outro era grande demais para ser considerada.

- Acha mesmo que Shaka partiria comigo?

- Tão certo como esse sol que me ilumina. Mu também sabia disso, Ikki, e preferiu ver Shaka morto, matá-lo com as próprias mãos, do que vê-lo partir em seus braços. É o que acho.

- Foi realmente Mu quem matou Shaka?

- Não sei, quem sabe? – Aldebaran se voltou para onde os caixões desciam e continuou – Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Isso não importa, na verdade. O que importa é o que **você **vai fazer agora.

O dia estava claro e o sol brilhava sob um céu azul reluzente, como que zombando do clima soturno que pairava sobre os moradores. E, entre eles, o padre ria sua sina, olhando para os caixões simples e encarando cada um dos moradores enquanto rezava pelas almas de Shaka e Mu.

_E as mortes começaram._

-.-.-

o/ Oi povo!

Sinto muitíssimo pelo atraso, mas é que, como está no meu profile há algum tempo, simplesmente travei com toda e qualquer inspiração. Mais ou menos duas semanas atrás ela voltou parcialmente, mas eu estava em época de prova na faculdade e tudo o que pude fazer foi planejar os próximos capítulos das minhas fics.

Eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar até o próximo, vai depender realmente da minha inspiração (quem escreve aí sabe que falta de inspiração atrapalha muito e, no meu caso, impossibilita a tal da digitação), não totalmente da falta de tempo. Esse capítulo em particular estava meio escrito (até a cena da morte) por que eu não me decidia se acabava esse capítulo por aqui ou continuava com a fic, por mais uns outros cinco capítulos. Eu decidi por continuar e desejo de todo o coração que eu não me arrependa – e que vocês não desistam de mim.

Beijos e obrigada por quem ainda acompanha a fic.


End file.
